diary
by purple eye's liu-chan
Summary: aku hanya gadis bodoh yang menyimpan perasaanku sendiri, aku bisa menuangkan isi hatiku pada diary yang tak bisa apa apa, tp siapa sangkah dari sebuah diary dia bisa mengerti tentang perasaan ku...


**DIARY**

**DISCLAIMER: **punya liu lha..(d'buang ke planet mars)

**PAIRING: **Hinata H & Naruto U

**WARNING: **ooc, gaje trus

Ae…,ketemu lgi (walaupun gk face to face) ini fic ke dua liu, moga aja d'fic ini ke ancuran liu bias berangsur" hilang, he..he..he.., klu gk suka langsung ngmong liu suka jujur, meskipun ke jujuran itu menyakitkan, dari pada ruwet mending langsung di baca aja

(23.45)

lagi lagi ku terbangun di tengah malam gini,ini semua akibat si peneror misterius itu

"dhuu…,lagi lagi peneror itu,dia gak tidur apa,malem malem gini

miscall-miscall gak jelas" gerutu ku

selalu, selalu ini yang terjadi tiap malem padaku siapa sich orang ini gk jelas banget, pengen banget rasanya aku cabik-cabik dia biar tau rasa, aku bangkit seraya berjalan menuju laci meja ku,belum beberapa langka ponsel ku berdering,ada satu sms masuk dari peneror itu

"ku kan selalu mengaggumi mu,meski kau tak mengerti akan aku, andai kau

tau bahwa ku kan selalu ada untuk mu" ini sms dari peneror itu

iih aneh banget, kenapa dia enggak langsung aja nulus nama nya…

he'em…ini tantangan untuk ku, aku kembali berjalan menuju laci meja ku dan mengambil satu diary, dan ku mulai menulis kalimat demi kalimat…

_10 maret 2010_

_hati ku kan selalu untuk mu,_

_meski kau tak tau bahwah ku mencintaimu, aku _

_hanya bisa bersikap acuh pada mu, _

_berusaha membohongi perasaanku bahwa _

_ku mencintai mu, tp asal kamu tau_

_aku kan berikan segala nya asal ku bisa _

_memiliki mu…,dan apa kau juga mencintai ku…?_

Hanya ini kalimat pendek yang bisa ku tulis di tenga malam ini, perlahan ku tutup diary ku, dan meletak kan nya di tumpukan buku buku, aku bangkit dari posisi duduk ku menuju ranjang violet yang telah melambai lambai pada ku (hehehe).

Ku rebah kan tubuh ku, ku ambil selimut yang berada persis di bawah kaki ku, ku tutupi separuh dari tubuh ku….

(06.38)

"NEE-CHAN bangun….!"teriak hanabi persis di daun telinga ku yang

berhasil dengan sukses membuat aku terkejut

"HHAANAABIII…..awas kamu jangan lari"teriak ku jengkel, dia adik

perempuan kesayangan ku yang ku muliki

"awas monster mencari mangsa.."teriak hanabi

"iih..sini kamu, dasar bocah kecil.."

"hina…."ujar seseorang

"yah, apa tou-san..?"ujar ku langsung menoleh dari sumber suara

"kamu nggak sekolah..?"

"yak, ampun,aku lupa,,"ujar ku sambil menepuk jidat ku, gara gara hanabi aku

jadi lupa sekolah

"cepetan, kita tungguh nee-chan di bawah"teriak hanabi pada ku yang berada di

lantai atas

"iya dasar cerewet.."teriak ku dari dalam kamar

kira kira tuh cewek resek cari masalah lagi ngak yah…,? Sebenernya apa sich maunya sakura itu, aku dah coba baik mah dia , yachh udah ku ladenin pah maunya..

30 menit setelah mandi aku langsung turun ke bawah buat makan bersama,

"ohayou semua…"sapa ku pada semuanya

"ohayou hina…"sapa tou-san dan neji-nii

"ohayou nee-chan…"sapa hanabi

ku langsung mengambil potongan roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat ke sukaanku dan langsung membawahnya pergi

"hina..duduk dulu habiskan sarapanmu…."ujar tou-san

"gak usah tou-san, aku udah telat …"ujarku agak meninggi karena aku sudah berlari kecil dari ruang makan, tou-san hanya menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan hanabi dan neji-nii tertawa kecil, aku langsung menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan _audi _violet milikku, aku menyalakan mesin mobilku untuk menuju jalan raya untuk menuju rumah sahabta ku, yamanaka ino, sambil berdendang kecil aku menyanyikan lagu dari lenka 'trouble is a friend'

'greet..greet..'bunyi getaran ponselku membuyarkan nyanyian kecilku

"hallo,..?"

"hallo.."ujarku lagi ada seseorang di sana kembali meneroroku

"hallo..hallo..loe tuh siapa seh, kok gak bosen bosen nya neroro gue.."ujarku jengkel, dengan bentakan itu tidak membuat dia jerah. Dia hanya diam seribu bahasa, dengan hitungan detik ku matikan ponselku, terserah siapapun yang menelfon aku tak perduli

'ciiiiitttt'

aku mengerem mendadak tepat di rumah ino

"ohayou tante.."sapaku pada ibu ino

"ohayou hina.."

"kaa-san aku berangkat dulu, bye…"ujar ino yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobilku

"loe kenapa hinata..? kok kusut muka loe.."ujar ino sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya yang panjang

"tuh si tukang teroro neror gue terus.., barusan dia nelfon aku tapi gak ngomogn apa apa yah gue bentak aja sekalian, eh..dia malah diem terus, gue udah obral nafas dia Cuma nyantai, dasar psikopat gila.."ujarku geregetan

"mungkin dia salah satu orang yang ngefans banget sama kamu, sampai nerfes buat ngomong mah kamu.."ujarnya sambil nahan tawa

"setan loe.."ujarku keki

15 menit perjalanan ku gunain berdebat dengan ino

setelah memasuki halaman sekolah, aku tertegun melihat tempat parkirku yang biasanya , di tempatin sama mobil _Cherokee _pink milik sakura

"tuh anak ngajak rebut pagi pagi " gumamku searaya turun dari mobil

"hina loe mau ngapain .."ujar ino sambil mengikutiku

"ngemis.."ujar ku singkat

"ngemis..? aku baru tau kalau loe pinter ngemis.."ujarnya datar

oh, tuhan nich anak bodoh banget she..

"huffs..up to you..deh..pusing gue.."ujarku

aku langsung berjalan menuju sakura yang sedang nongkrong sama temari di samping mobil bututnya.

"eh..ada anak papi…"ujarnya dengan tawa bersama temari

"eh..ada anak gak punya orang tua yang gak tau diri.."ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang

"maksud loe apa she..?"ujar nya sembari maju kearah ku

"gak salah yah emang nya, kan seharus nya gue yang ngomong gitu, tp yah

sudah lah" gumam ku dalam hati, sejurus dengan itu ino menyenggol sikut

ku perlahan dan ku langsung tersadar

"minggirin mobil loe..!"ujar ku

"enak aja gue disini lebih dulu, loe aja yang cari tempat lain" ujar nya

"ehh..,loe gak usah cari gara-gara dhe, kan slama ini gue yang parkir di sini,

loe kan biasa nya parker di pojok sana"ujar ku

"emang ini sekolah elo…!"bentak nya

"bukan tp gue suka parkir di sini ,PENGEMIS CINTA…"ujar ku seraya menekankan kalimat ku, tangan nya terangkat menujuh pipi ku, aku langsung menangkis tamparan tangan sakura, dan memutar tubuh nya hingga membelakangiku dan ku tarik tangan nya ke belakang, ku dekat kan wajah ku ke telinga nya sambil berbisik

"sebagai cewek gue malu, bila harus ngemis cinta sama laki-laki yang sama

sekali tak menyukai ku, dan loe jangan nyari gara-gara sama gue, gue uda

cukup sabar sama loe, dan SEKARANG SINGKIRIN MOBIL LOE…." ' ujar ku sambil menggetar kan gigi ku, agar terdengar lebih berat, langsung ku lepasin tangan sakura, dia hanya menatap ku penuh dengan dendam…. Aku tak perduli

"cepetan singkirin mobil loe…!"imbuh ino

"loe gak usah ikut-ikut deh.."geram sakura

"gue ini temen nya hinata, dan gue wajib ngebantu dia,gak kayak temen

loe yang Cuma bisa diem gak berguna"ujar ino sambil melirik temari

"susah ngomong sama cewek-cewek gila" ujar sakura sambil memutar

mobil nya tuk pindah tempat.

Setelah itu aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku dari arah gerbang sekolah, aku lihat mobil sport biru parker di sebelah mobilku..,

"ohayou, ino-chan,hina-chan..'ujar laki laki berambut pirang jabrik sambil tersenyum

"ohayou, naruto-kun"sapaku

"ohayou, naruto-kun..ehm…"sapa ino terpotong sambil tolah toleh

(hehehe)

"cari aku yach.."ujar sikhamaru tiba tiba

'sapa yang cari elo.."ujar ino terkejut

"duh..nich pasangan aneh banget.."ujar naruto

"he..apa? siapa yang mau pasangan sama anak aneh kayak dia.."ujar ino

"iya bener..mana mau dia sama anak aneh kayak aku…"ujar sikhamaru, sejenak dia terdiam dan berfikir, kemudian dia mengeluarkan ledakan seperti biasanya

"INOOO…, siapa yang loe maksud aneh..'ujar sikhamaru jengkel

"yach elo lah masak gue..'ujar ino datar sambil menarik lenganku

"yuk hina kita masuk nanti kita telat.."ujarnya lagi

"dasar cewek AUTISS.."teriak sikhamaru dari belakang

"biar autis, loe sukakan.."bisik naruto

"iya sich.."ujar sikhamru konyol

kita berempat melangkah memasuki kelas masing masing karna tepat jam sembilan pagi siswa harus masuk kelas sembelum bel masuk berbunyi…

TUNGGUH KISAH SELANJUT NYA…

HUFT'S….akhir nya selesai, panjang juga yah….,,yah uda dhe gak usah banyak bacot lagi,liu minta review nya yah…. Tolong review ok…..


End file.
